Ahsoka's Interview
by MJ's Angel
Summary: Ahsoka is interviewed on her singing career, family, and her personal life. Connection to Secret Life.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's an interview that Ahsoka has after Secret Life on a talk show and no it's not Oprah. I made this person up. Enjoy.**

Anera: Hello everyone and welcome to the Anera Show. Today, I have a very special guest. She was the youngest Togruta to ever come out with a hit single that hit the top of the charts in it's first week. She started her career at 19 years old and has grown more and more popular. Please welcome, Ahsoka Tano.

Ahsoka: *comes out and sits on the sofa*

Anera: Hello, Ahsoka. Welcome to the show.

Ahsoka: Thank you. Glad to be here.

Anera: Now, Ahsoka, first off, how long have you been singing?

Ahsoka: I've been singing ever since I was little. It wasn't until two years ago when I went pro.

Anera: Now, I understand you just released a new CD. Tell us about that.

Ahsoka: The album is titled "A New Me". It has some old songs, some new songs, songs that started as just poems in my head.

Anera: Are any of your songs based on personal experiences?

Ahsoka: Some of them are, others are just for fun or to show things happening in life.

Anera: I listened to the CD and I was wondering about your song, Save Me. What's that about?

Ahsoka: Save Me is actually one of those personal songs. I actually wrote it towards my husband, Anakin. I'm asking him to save me from myself. There are times when I lose sight of what's really important to me and I need to be saved. I know that I can be a bit of a bitch sometimes and he gets annoyed by it. Sometimes I can't help the way I am. The song is basically saying that I need him in my life and I love him.

Anera: Does he know that?

Ahsoka: Yes. I had him listen to the song and I told him what it was about.

Anera: And how did he respond.

Ahsoka: He loved it. He knows that I'm always thinking of him. He knows what he means to me.

Anera: That's beautiful.

Ahsoka: Thank you.

Anera: Ahsoka, I understand that when you first came out, you were still a Jedi, correct?

Ahsoka: Yes, I was.

Anera: How did that work out, balancing the Jedi, with your career and with your family?

Ahsoka: It wasn't easy. It was rare when I had a break from the Jedi, but when I do, Anakin and I would go to Tatooine to see out son, Jaden. Sometimes, if we weren't with Jaden, I would get called in to the studio to record a song or for a photoshoot or anything. It was never easy, but I was able to manage.

Anera: Now that the war is over and you're no longer a Jedi, how do you balance work with your family.

Ahsoka: It's a lot easier now. I work during the week. I would sometimes take Jaden with me. On the weekends and other days off, we would all go somewhere or stay at home to be together.

Anera: Out of curiousity, what is Anakin doing nowadays?

Ahsoka: Anakin works with me in the studio. He's my agent now.

Anera: And how's Jaden?

Ahsoka: Jaden is great. He's in school now and he's doing great.

Anera: And I also understand you recently had a child.

Ahsoka: Yes. Anakin and I have a beatiful baby girl. Her name is Aliana and she's five months old.

Anera: I think we have a picture of her. There she is. *shows a picture of Aliana on the big screen* She's adorable.

Ahsoka: Thank you.

Anera: I understand you were sixteen when you had your first child, Jaden. How did you react when you found out?

Ahsoka: I was shocked when I found out. I didn't think I would get pregnant any time soon, so it was really unexpected.

Anera: How did Anakin react? What did he think?

Ahsoka: Anakin was just as shocked as I was. He didn't expect it. We didn't know what to do.

Anera: Did you two even consider abortion?

Ahsoka: No, never. We don't believe in abortion. We planned to have the baby and keep it.

Anera: At the time you were Jedi and Jedi aren't allowed to have children. How did you think you were going to do this without them finding out?

Ahsoka: Anakin suggested hiding him. He has a stepbrother that lives on Tatooine that he still keeps in touch with. He and his wife agreed to keep Jaden for us until the time was right.

Anera: How were you able to hide the pregnancy?

Ahsoka: When I got around three or four months, I went to Tatooine and stayed with Anakin's brother until I had Jaden.

Anera: Was Anakin there for Jaden's birth?

Ahsoka: Yes. He was a little late. He wasn't able to be there the whole time, but he got there just in time for Jaden's birth.

Anera: What did the Jedi Council say about your sudden disappearance?

Ahsoka: Anakin told them that I went missing, possible kidnapping.

Anera: Did they look for you?

Ahsoka: They tried, but Anakin steered them in all the wrong directions. He kept them away from Tatooine so they wouldn't be able to sense my presence.

Anera: You two had this all planned out, didn't you?

Ahsoka: Yes. We didn't want to lose our first child.

Anera: That's sweet. You started your career three years later. Why so late? Why not when you were pregnant and had a lot of time on your hands?

Ahsoka: Well, when I was pregnant, I didn't really think about it. I didn't even consider doing this.

Anera: What made you want to go pro? What convinced you to start your career?

Ahsoka: Well, I got the idea when Anakin, Jaden and I were having a family outing. I was enjoying myself so much and I wanted this to be an everyday thing. I thought that there had to be a way that we could all be a family all the time and not just when Anakin and I have a break from the Jedi. I thought that I could take up a job or something to make money so when the right time came, we would all leave. We would go somewhere and be a family. I wanted us to be happy together?

Anera: And are you happy?

Ahsoka: Yes. We're very happy, especially Jaden. He's happy that he's with us a lot more and there is nothing more important to us than out family.

Anera: That's sweet. We're going to take a break. We'll be right back.

**When we come back: More secrets and family problems.**

**Anera: How did you find out he was your father?**

**Next.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another update. More interview.**

Anera: Welcome back to the show. We're here with pop star Ahsoka Tano. Ahsoka, I wanted to ask you about your past, before you went to the temple. What do you remember from that time?

Ahsoka: I had a normal life on Shili with my mother. When I was about three, our village was attacked by Separatists. Most of the village was killed. My mother and I were one of the few that survived. When the Separatist fleet left, I was taken to the temple by a Jedi named Plo Koon. Ever since, I was at the temple and Plo has been my oldest and closet friend.

Anera: In your book... I forgot to mention. Ahsoka has a new book out. Why don't you tell us about it, first of all.

Ahsoka: The book is called _My Secret Life. _It's about my personal life and why I never let people know about my life, my family, nothing. It tells about secrets that I kept from my friends and family and secrets they kept from me. With all the secrets everyone had, it's really put a lot of stress on me and I wasn't able to handle them at first. Time went by and I was able to accept them.

Anera: All the secrets you found out, are they all in your book?

Ahsoka: Not all of them. I asked permission to use the secrets in the book. Some said yes, others no and I respected their privacy.

Anera: I read the book and the secrets in here really surprised me and I just have to ask about. In one of the chapters, you wrote that you found out that Plo, the Jedi that brought you to the temple, is your father.

Ahsoka: Yes, he is.

Anera: How did you find out he was your father?

Ahsoka: When I found out Plo was my father, Jaden was missing at the time. We went to go find him and crash landed on Endor where my mother is currently living. Anakin and I found her with a village of Ewoks. When we talked to her, we made our way back to where the ship landed and told Plo what happened. He came back with us to the village and that's when they told me that he was my father.

Anera: How did you feel when you found that out?

Ahsoka: I was upset and mad because they waited so long to tell me. I was lead to believe my father died before I was even born. Finding out he was still alive and that he was with me the whole time was just... too much to handle at one time. I felt that everyone I trusted was lying to me. I didn't know if I could trust them again.

Anera: Did you ever start to trust them again?

Ahsoka: It took a while, but I was able to forgive them and trust them.

Anera: What happened when your son went missing? How did that happen?

Ahsoka: When Jaden was accepted by the Jedi Council, Anakin and I were suspended from the Order and we had to leave. We were on Naboo when we found out that he was kidnapped from the temple. We immediately went back to Coruscaunt and we started the search for him. I refused to rest until he was found. I didn't want to lose him. I wanted to know he was safe and sound.

Anera: What happened with the search?

Ahsoka: We planned on going deep in the Outer Rim for him, but we crashed on Endor and found him there. We didn't know that he would be there, but we were lucky that he was there and we're happy to have him back.

Anera: How long did it take you to find him?

Ahsoka: About two or three days. I thought it would take longer, but I'm glad it didn't.

Anera: While Jaden was missing, you said you made friends with a bounty hunter. How did that happen?

Ahsoka: Well, the day before we left, Anakin and I got into a fight. I got mad and I left. I was walking in downtown Coruscaunt and I passed out in an alley. When I woke up, I didn't know where I was. He walked in the room and told me what happened. He also told me that I was pregnant.

Anera: Did you know you were pregnant at the time?

Ahsoka: No. So, I stayed a while and we talked and we became friends.

Anera: What happened when Anakin found out?

Ahsoka: Anakin wasn't too happy when he found out. He and I had a past that wasn't on good terms. Anakin knew how dangerous he was and what he was capable of and he didn't agree with my friendship with him.

Anera: Are you still friends with him?

Ahsoka: We haven't talked to each other in two years, so we're not really anymore.

Anera: And Anakin's happy about that?

Ahsoka: I would say he is. He didn't like the idea of me being friends with a dangerous bounty hunter.

Anera: Did you ever think that this bounty hunter would have a love interest in you?

Ahsoka: I never thought so. I was wrong about him in a lot of ways, but he doesn't really seem like the type to like someone like me. Especially since I was a Jedi at the time, so I never thought about it.

Anera: Did Jaden ever meet him?

Ahsoka: Yes. Jaden talked to him when we got back to Coruscaunt. He took a liking to him, mostly because he helped us to find Jaden and that he was friends with me.

Anera: Jaden's a bit of a Momma's boy isn't he?

Ahsoka: Just a little. I think that Aliana's going to be a Daddy's girl.

Anera: I would imagine so. I know I'm skipping around here, but I've been meaning to ask you this. How did you and Anakin meet? How did you become a couple?

Ahsoka: How we met and how we got together are two different stories. We first met when I was fourteen on Christophsis. He and another Jedi were on a mission there and I was sent as a messenger. I was also sent to stay there because I was going to be his Padawan. He really wasn't happy when he found out he was getting a Padawan.

Anera: How did that make you feel?

Ahsoka: Honestly, I wasn't happy about him rejecting me that quickly. I thought that we would never get along. As time went by, we became close and got along great. It wasn't until about a year later when we got together.

Anera: Was Anakin your first relationship?

Ahsoka: No. Anakin was my second. My first was with a clone captain named Rex. We were together about a year before we broke up.

Anera: What happened between you two?

Ahsoka: We were together for a year and he believed that we should have sex. At the time, I wasn't ready. He broke up with me because of that.

Anera: How old were you at the time?

Ahsoka: I was fifteen.

Anera: Fifteen and he expected you to have sex with him at that young?

Ahsoka: I never thought he would actually care whether I would have sex with him or not.

Anera: Were you heart broken when he broke up with you?

Ahsoka: A little because that was my first relationship and it didn't last as long as I would've wanted it to.

Anera: What was it like when you got with Anakin?

Ahsoka: When Anakin and I got together, I felt like I could actually be myself. I didn't feel that I had to change myself for him. Rex made me feel that nothing I did was ever good enough. I love Anakin and I'm glad that we're together.

Anera: And I understand you're anniversary is next week.

Ahsoka: Yes. It's our second anniversary of our marriage.

Anera: Do you two have any special plans?

Ahsoka: I have some plans, but I won't tell because he's watching this.

Anera: We'll we're going to take a break and when we come back, we'll have Anakin out here. We'll be right back.

**After the break: Anakin sits with us and answers some interesting questions?**

**Anera: Why did you decide to propose to Ahsoka?**

**Next.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it took a while, but here's another update.**

Anera: Welcome back. For those of you who are just tuning in, we are here with pop star Ahsoka Tano with her first public interview. Now, we want to bring out another guest. Someone who plays a very important role in Ahsoka's life. Her husband, Anakin Skywalker.

Anakin: *comes out and sits next to Ahsoka*

Anera: Hello, Anakin. How are you?

Anakin: I'm great. Thank you.

Anera: Now, you have known Ahsoka since she was fourteen. What made you fall in love with her?

Anakin: Well, it's not something that just happened. It was a while after she and Rex broke up, I saw how vulnerable and heart broken and angry she was. I was being a good friend to her and I helped her get past that stage because it was a side of her I had never seen her like that. After spending so much time with her, I started to feel more for her than usual. I soon found out I was in love with her.

Anera: Ahsoka, how did you feel about Anakin?

Ahsoka: Before Rex and I, I had always had a crush on Anakin. And after Rex left me, I saw an even more sensitive side of him. He was sweet, caring, understanding. He was everything Rex wasn't. That just made me fall deeper in love with him.

Anera: You two are just a perfect love story. Now, earlier, Ahsoka mentioned that Rex left Ahsoka because he wanted to have sex with her. How long was it before you two had sex?

Ahsoka: It was a little over a year before we had sex. By then, I was ready for it. Anakin never pressured me, he never pestered me about it, he never even mentioned it. I knew that he was going to wait for me. I when I gave myself to him, I knew I made the right choice not to do it with Rex.

Anera: Anakin, you proposed to Ahsoka four years after you two got together and three years after you had your son, Jaden.

Anakin: That's right.

Anera: What made you propose to her? What made you think it was the right time?

Anakin: While we were on Alderran, I knew how happy Ahsoka was to be with me and Jaden. I wanted to make the time we had together very special, so I went out and bought the ring. I was going to propose to her there, but things went a little awry. Long story short, we got suspended from the Jedi and I proposed to her while we were leaving to go to Naboo.

Anera: What were your plans for after you were married? What did you originally plan to do?

Ahsoka: Well, after everything that had happened, I wanted us to leave the temple and be a family. I didn't want the Jedi and the war to get in the way of things anymore. I didn't know if Anakin was going to go for it at the time. He loved being a Jedi and I didn't think he would want to leave.

Anera: How did you convince him to leave?

Ahsoka: In the end, I didn't have to.

Anakin: After everything had gone on and we found Jaden, I wanted to leave too. I wasnted to always be there for Ahsoka and Jaden. I figured that if we left the Jedi, things would be better for us.

Anera: Now, Ahsoka had this secret life for quite a while. How long was it until you found out about it?

Anakin: I found out about it when Ahsoka got kidnapped. Jaden told me about it.

Anera: How did you react to that?

Anakin: At the time, I wasn't really concerned about it. I was more worried about where Ahsoka was and how to get her back.

Anera: You two have definately been through a lot of things. Ahsoka gets kidnapped, then your son gets kidnapped, I understand Ahsoka had a miscarriage.

Ahsoka: Yes, I did.

Anera: How did you manage to stay together through everything that happened in your lives?

Anakin: No matter what we go through, I would never leave Ahsoka's side. Even at the worst times in our relationship, we made it through the best we could.

Anera: Was there a time where things got so bad and one of you were going to leave?

Ahsoka: There was one time when I was close to leaving Anakin. I found out that he was still married to another woman while he was married to me.

Anera: Oh. I understand that. Any woman would be mad if her husband was still married to someone else. Anakin, when did you divorce this woman?

Anakin: I divorced her that same day. Ahsoka said I had to do the right thing, so I divorced her for Ahsoka. I love Ahsoka and no one else will change that. Nothing is more important to me than her and my children.

Anera: You're a true family man. Ahsoka, after you left, that's when you met up with the bounty hunter. Tell us about that.

Ahsoka: After I left the temple, I went for a walk around Coruscant. I started feeling sick and rested in an alley and ended up passing out. When I woke up, I was in his apartment, but I didn't know that at the time. He came in a while later and I was a little skeptical about him because we didn't have a very pleasant past. He was surprisingly caring and understanding. I told him what ws going on with me and he told me I was pregnant. He offered to help me whenever I needed it.

Anera: Did you completely trust him?

Ahsoka: At first, I didn't, but the more time we spent together, the more I started to trust him.

Anera: Anakin, how did you react when you found out about their friendship?

Anakin: I was very unhappy about it because I knew how dangerous he was and what he's done to Ahsoka in the past. After he helped us get Jaden back and had a little talk with him, I saw how I kinda judged him a little too quickly. We were on good terms last time we met which was when Ahsoka and I left the temple.

Anera: If you saw him again, do you think you would still be on good terms?

Anakin: I would think so.

Anera: We're almost at the end of the show. When we come back, Ahsoka will perform one of her newest songs from her new album, "A New Me." We'll be right back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the very last chapter. I do NOT own this song.**

Anera: And now, performing her new song, Dangerously in Love, here's Ahsoka Tano!

Ahsoka:

_I love you, I love you, I love you_

_Baby I love you, you are my life_  
><em>The happiest moments weren't complete if you weren't by my side<em>  
><em>You're my relation and connection to the sun with you next to me<em>  
><em>There's no darkness I can't overcome you are the raindrops<em>

_I am the sea with you and God, who's the sunlight_  
><em>I'll bloom and grow so beautifully baby I'm so proud<em>  
><em>Proud to be your girl you make the confusion<em>  
><em>Go all away from this cold and messed up world<em>

_I am in love with you you set me free_  
><em>I can't do this thing called life without you here with me<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm dangerously in love with you<em>  
><em>I'll never leave just keep lovin' me the way I love you loving me<em>

_I am in love with you you set me free_  
><em>I can't do this thing called life without you here with me<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm dangerously in love with you<em>  
><em>I'll never leave just keep lovin' me the way I love you loving me<em>

_And I know you love me love me for who I am_  
><em>'Cause years before I became who I am<em>  
><em>Baby, you were my man I know it ain't easy<em>  
><em>Easy loving me, I appreciate the love and dedication<em>  
><em>From you to me later on in my destiny<em>

_I see myself having your child, I see myself being your wife_  
><em>And I see my whole future in your eyes<em>  
><em>The thought of all my love for you<em>  
><em>Sometimes makes me wanna cry<em>  
><em>Realize all my blessings, I'm grateful to have you by my side<em>

_I am in love with you, you set me free_  
><em>I can't do this thing called life without you here with me<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm dangerously in love with you<em>  
><em>I'll never leave just keep lovin' me the way I love you loving me<em>

_I am in love with you, you set me free_  
><em>I can't do this thing called life without you here with me<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm dangerously in love with you<em>  
><em>I'll never leave just keep lovin' me the way I love you loving me<em>

_Every time I see your face my heart smiles_  
><em>Every time it feels so good it hurts sometimes<em>  
><em>Created in this world<em>  
><em>To love to hold to feel to breathe, to live you dangerously in love<em>

_Can't do this thing, yeah, I love you, I love you_  
><em>I love you I'll never leave just keep loving me, oh no<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm in love with you, I'm in love with you<em>  
><em>I can not do, I can not do this thing, without you in my life<em>

_Holding me, kissing me, loving me_  
><em>Dangerously, dangerously<em>  
><em>Dangerous, dangerously in love, with you<em>  
><em>Oh, I love you I love you, love you<em>  
><em>Love you, love you love you, I love you<em>

_Oh yes, I love you I love you, love you_  
><em>love you, love you, love with you<em>  
><em>Love you I love you, I love you<em>  
><em>I love you, I love you dangerously in love<em>

Anera: And that's our show, everybody! Good night!

**This story sucked. I know it and you know it. I just wanted to get it out of my head. See ya next time and please leave a review.**


End file.
